objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
BFDIA 7: That's Good to Know
This is suppose to follow BFDIA 6: It's Been a While, go read if you haven't already. Golf Ball: I'm so glad our losing streak is over. Firey: I know right, I thought we'd never win again. Golf Ball: But the quiz was just too easy for us. Tennis Ball: You should never judge a challenge GB. Golf Ball: Whatever. Pencil: Icy, I'm sorry if I was a bit harsh on you and Book last episode. Ice Cube: I know Pencil, but the viewers already voted. Pencil: I know, but hey, but if I'm safe, I'll try to be nicer. Firey Speaker Box: That's good to know, but what's "not" good is that you're up for elimination. BFDIA Title Screen Firey Speaker Box: OK, we got 4441 votes, I "knew" the vote count would go down because of BFDIA 6's delay. Ruby: Can you show the likes now? Firey Speaker Box: Yep, here they are. Cube = 234, Pencil = 435, Book = 666, Ruby = 869 Ruby: Wow, that's good. FIrey Speaker Box: Yeah, the only downside is that we sold the prize wheel due to budget cuts. Ruby: Oh. FIrey Speaker Box: But since you did win the prize, I'll just give you this check for £100. Ruby: OK. (Gets the check) Firey Speaker Box: OK, onto the dislikes, Book, you have the least with only 141. Book: Yes. Firey Speaker Box: Also safe is Ruby 385 dislikes. Ruby: Yay. Firey Speaker Box: It's down to Pencil & Ice Cube, let's review the comments. Jay28Jay2 said: I vote Ice Cube, she's WAY too bland compared to everyone else. Ice Cube: What does bland mean? Pencil: Someone who's boring. Ice Cube: Oh. YearsAnimations said: Pencil is a funny character, and she dosen't deserve to be voted out. Pencil: Wow, people understand me. Firey Speaker Box: No, they don't. Brannon Cool said: Pencil needs to be eliminated, I can't stand her being in the game much longer. Pencil: OK then. TeenChampion said: I know Pencil deveolped, but I think Ice Cube gets my like. Ice Cube: Wow, thanks. Firey Speaker Box: Anyways, TV, display the votes! (Pencil & Ice Cube's bars go increse at a slow rate) & Ice Cube are seen staring in distress (Ice Cube's bar stops at 764, while Pencil's bar goes up to 947) Pencil: Aw what? Ice Cube: Yay. Pencil: *Sighs* I'm such a "idiot", I "wish" I stayed nice. *flung to the TLC* AAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGHHHHHHHHHH! (Pencil lands in the TLC and it closes, the LOL then closes and the lock comes on) Match: Pencil, I like missed you. Pencil: Thanks Match. Firey Speaker Box: OK guys, since there's 16 people left, I think there should be new teams. Coiny: Um, do we get to choose them. Firey Speaker Box: No, I already picked for you, BTW, the team names remain the same. (W.O.A.H. Bunch: Coiny, Pin, Needle, Ice Cube, Ruby, Book, Firey, Gelatin) (Team No-Name: Golf Ball, Tennis Ball, Fries, Rocky, Spongy, Yellow Face, Bomby, Nickel) Coiny: Why the heck would you put me on the same team as Firey? Firey Speaker Box: Because of ratings silly. Coiny: Grr. (I'll finish this later on)